A day on Christmas eve
by iliketoreviewthegoodstries
Summary: Mallie and Notor are walking through the snowy forest on Christmas eve when something hard hits them and they black out. htey wake up in a big mansion, seperated from one another. will they find each other again? will Notor be alright? will they meet the monster? rated T for some gore somewhere. derp


**This will start very abruptly. And i do not care. Very first amnesia fanfic. Don't kill me…..yet. chapter upload will be very slow since this is being PMed between me and another author. It's funny, this is both out first amnesia fanfic.**

**Well, enough rambling. Enjoy the fanfic**

...AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!...  
*and that was the last you heard from her*

Notor walks into the creepy building, whispering "Mallie?" What have i gotten into this time? he thought.

*he was right behind notor and notor didn't notice anything for a while. when notor noticices that someone or something is behind him, he turns around quickly and finds out that there's nothing there*

Notor mumbles a curse as he continued forward, determined to find his friend.

M wakes up as she looks at her surroundings. she doesn't recognise anything. ' Notor?! hello?! helloooooooooooo?! is anybody there?!'  
she felt some chills running down her spine even though it wasn't cold. 'i have to get out of here' she mumbled

Notor jumps as he sees a door open. It's just the wind, he explains to himself. He then heard Mallie's voice coming from the doorway. In a split second, he ran towards the voice.

' NOTOR! HELLO!?' a closet all of a sudden opens besides her and a fake skeleton falls out 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!'

Notor then heard a bloodcurtling scream. As he was going to yell out, he was knocked out.

M calmed down as she saw that it was fake. she thought that she heard a short yelp but shrugged it off and thought that it was her imagination  
she pressed on, getting really scared  
the place hadn't been used for quite a while since a thick layer of dust covered the floor and big spiderwebs hung from the ceiling  
she eventually ended up in some kind of very large livingroom with a sofa and a few chairs.  
they were, however, all broken at some point.

Notor couldn't feel anything. He just knew what he had to do. KILL.

M fiddled with the chairs for a bit but couldn't find any that she could sit on  
she all of a sudden heard a noise coming from the hallway  
a piano had started playing  
and it was playing without a player

Notor could sense a life force. He grinned. Another victim. Notor then shook his head. What am i doing? he asked. "the shadows" a voice said. "they want BLOODSHED."

M kept watching the piano play.  
it was a very pretty song but it was playing on its own  
she was starting to get really scared now.  
she saw a lantern standing next to the piano with a little bit of oil  
she poured the oil in de lantern and lit it on fire.

THE WHISPERS. THEY SPEAK OF DEATH AND SUFFERING. No, thought Notor. I...must...not...kill...M- Notor then screamed in pain.

M turns around as she heard a scream that she regognised. it was Notor.  
she ran towards the place where she heard the scram coming from  
there was Notor but he didn't seem himself.  
i took a few steps back.  
'N-n-notor? A-are you a-alright?'

Notor grinned. But a second after, the voice came back. GO ON. SHE'S SUCH AN EASY TARGET. Then, with all his strength, Notor gasped "RUN." Right before his eyesight was plunged into darkness.

M was stunned for a second. when Notor said run then you had to run. really fast  
so i turned around and ran, away from notor.  
i could hear his footsteps following behind.  
i didn't know the way in this creepy mansion and i just knew that i was going to end up in a dead end  
i just crossed my fingers and hoped that it wouldn't happen

RUNNING WON'T HELP YOU. snarled Notor. As he ran towards her, there was a twinge of guilt inside the monster's head. I'm sorry. thought the real Notor.

M all of a sudden got an idea.  
she opened the part of the lantern where she poured the oil in and threw it backwards towards Notor.  
Notor dodged the lantern itself but got completely soaked in the oil  
M tried to get the lighter on but there was too much wind.  
she had to take the gamble or try to keep running.

NOW NOW MALLIE, LETS NOT GET HASTY. growled Notor, trudging while covered in oil.

M frantically kept trying to get the fire going.  
she failed and tried to get some distance between her and Notor by throwing a lot of stuff at his face  
it has to slow him down, right?

WHY FIGHT IT, MALLIE? IT ONLY WANTS A FRIEND... smirked the evil Notor.

'IT DOESN'T WANT A FRIEND! IT WANTS SOMETHING TO TOY WITH! STAY AWAY FROM ME!'  
i was gasping for air as my asthma was kicking in.  
no, not now. why do my lungs have to shut down now...  
'GIVE ME BACK THE REAL NOTOR!'  
i kept throwing stuff at him.  
i could see a staircase leading down  
i may find an exit if i go down there

NOTOR IS GONE! Roared Notor

NO! IT CAN'T BE! NOTOR IS STILL THERE! I JUST KNOW IT!'  
she said while running down the flight of stairs  
it seemed as if the end of the stairs just wouldn't come  
and as if time slowed down tremendously  
'WHAT HAS IT DONE TO YOU? AND WHAT DID IT?!'  
the evil grin was still plastered on his face while he answered

NOTOR WAS... HOW DO YOU SAY? NOT EMOTIONALLY ATTACHED. HE HAS NO MEMORIES THAT WILL BREAK HIM FROM THIS SPELL.

DANG IT!  
M keeps running and finally sees the outside  
bit there were windows and locked doors in the way  
'DOUBLE DANG IT'  
she kept running onwards

FORGET ABOUT IT. I BLOCKED ALL EXITS. THERE IS NO WAY OUT.

i have to find something sharp...  
maybe in the kitchen of this house  
i could feel that i was running out of stamina  
luckily, my adrenaline was fueling me just enough to keep on running  
where is the kitchen?!  
'YOU DEMON! STAY AWAY FROM ME!'

FORGET ABOUT IT. I BLOCKED ALL EXITS. THERE IS NO WAY OUT.  
THE KITCHEN PROVIDES NOTHING. YOU ARE DOOMED.

KSJUGFKJSGHFSIKHFKSJHFIGULSJG;LSOEIPFOSUEGFLKSJGLK SHGKSJHGLISUEGLHSKGLSIEYG  
FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
M grabs a broken wooden floor board from the ground and stabbed Notor with it  
M's eyes widened in shock at the cabability of her wounding somebody

Notor's eyes widened. YOU TAKE THE BLOW, said the voice. "Mallie..." whispered the normal Notor. He then looked at the plank lodged in his chest. "shi-" All went black.

'N-NOTOR! WHY YOU EVIL PIECE OF **!  
WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO NOTOR!  
LEAVE HIM BE!'

'SACRFICES ARE MADE. DEAL WITH IT.' And with that, the voice was gone

no... notor...  
*sob sob*  
M fell to her knees

What was this new feeling? Sorrow? Pity? No, it was mourning. Just then, Notor took a huge breath, his glazed over eyes turned to normal. Senses just barraged him, greeting him. Then he saw M crying. "Mallie?" he asked. "why are you crying?"

M perked up and looked at Notor with fear and sorrow in her eyes  
'N-n-notor? is that y-you? p-please don't hurt me...  
a-are you alright?'  
she went back a few centimeters and she was very cautious...  
not sure if it would switch again

Notor looked at her quizzically. "what's wrong, Mallie?"

'i-i'm not sure anymore...  
one moment you act normal and the other moment it's as if you're a demon...  
as if something takes over...  
N-notor... i-i'm scared...'

Notor knew this was serious. Mallie never got this scared. He stood up and said, "we've got to get out of here.

M nodded but then remembered  
'w-when you weren't you, you said that there was no way out...  
and maybe... just maybe... we should look at that wound of you first...'

'What wound?' Notor looked at his chest. It was soaked in blood. 'how the hell did that happen?!'

'u-uhhmm... i-i-i... I'M SO SORRY!'  
a tear fell down her cheek again  
'i-i-i was so frantic o-of escaping you t-that i...  
i'm so sorry...*sob sob*

Notor had no idea what was going on, so he just pulled Mallie up to stand and told her, "listen whatever you did, i forgive you. now lets try to find an exit."

'b-but your wound... and the fact that you said that there was no exit...'  
i shivered all over

"There is no wound. if there is, i can't feel it. plus the demon could have lied. he cant just wait here for eternity, looking for victims."

'well, i guess you do have a point...'  
' l-let's get a move on...'  
and so they started their exploration of the main floor

the main floor was HUMONGOUS  
utterly GIGANTIC  
the room they were in was already big  
and it was the freaking KITCHEN  
'my gawd, this mansion is HUGE...  
i hope that we'll find an exit soon...'  
i head things whispering and it scared me  
but i chose to just try to ignore it

Notor checked through all the drawers and cupboards but only found three matches and a small bag of jelly beans. "So, where do you think we go now?" he asked. This place was giving him the hee-be-jeebies.

`well... i don`t know this place...  
i don`t even know how i`ve gotten here...  
the last thing i remember is that i was with you taking a walk in the forest at christmas eve... that`s all i can remember...  
let`s check the livingroom.  
maybe we`ll find something there... maybe even some oil.`  
i hold up the lantern so that notor could see it  
one of the doors suddenly opened and a gust of wind came through.  
it scared the bejizzles out of me.

Ah, Christmas Eve. Notor could remember it like it happened a few seconds ago. All the eggnog and fruitcake. Ah, good times.

i remembered the eggnog. i always hated it it.  
i prefered hot chocolate. much better.  
i also rememebered the great times i had with my family.  
my older brother, who knew much more than i did and my younger brother, still naive and innocent.  
well, as much as i could call it innocent  
i thought back to mom and dad  
i started to feel homesick

Family. Notor sighed. To him, it was all a lie. With his dad murdered and his mom died under cancer, he had no choice but to spend Christmas Eve at a small motel. Then, he found Mallie. They became good friends. She was closest to what he called "family". Now, they were stuck here. His life was going down hill from here.

poor notor, he had it so rough. i found him at the motel close to my home.  
he was just sitting there one night and i was just strolling down the street  
i wasn't paying attention to where i was walking  
i accidently stumbled over his feet and fell face forward  
he stood up and helped me getting up  
'are you alright?' he asked in a croaky (can't spell that) voice  
he appeared to have a slight lack of sleep as the space under his eyes were dark  
'yes, i'm fine. sorry for that, i wasn't watching where i was going.  
what are you doing out here in the middle of the night anyways?  
are your parents fine with this?'  
he looked at me and then to the ground. i could see that he was about to cry  
'i-i-i'm sorry! i didn't mean to... i'm so sorry... i didn't know...'  
he looked at me again. his eyes looked like they were pleading for help  
then i did the thing i didn't expect from me  
i hugged him. yes, i hugged a total stranger around my age  
his eyes widened in shock. i let him go  
'i will come here every evening around seven O'clock.  
just wait here for me around that time, okay?'  
ans we both kept our promise.  
ever since that night, we've been friends  
i looked in one of the cabins in the living room  
'look Notor! i found some oil! and a few tinderboxes.'

"Nice!" exclaimed Notor. He went over to where Mallie was. But, before he could take another step, he saw a painting. "Oh no..." muttered Notor.

'what's wrong notor?'  
M filled the lantern with oil and used a match/tinderbox to set it aflame  
she hold her lantern up to see the painting better  
she couldn't believe what she saw  
'my good lord...'

The painting was of a bearded man holding a sword. The bad thing was that the sword was soaked in blood. Also, sorounding the guy was a ton of pigs. It was the grossest thing ever. Notor had hold his puke in.

'm-my gawd... let's just not look at the painting, okay?'  
i turned around and saw that there was a lot of blood in this room  
'AAAAAH! WHAT THE...! WHERE DID ALL THAT BLOOD COME FROM?!'  
as Notor turned around, the blood seemed to get sucked in by the floor  
Notor gave me a confused look  
i was shivering all over

Notor put a hand on Mallie's shoulder and said, "Lets ge tout of here." He lead her to another room, which seemed to be a study room.

books. books everywhere.  
all littered across the ground  
some with blood, other with bugs  
ew... foongus...  
i guessed that the books had been wet

Notor picked up a book titled Twilight. He read it then grimaced. "This is horrible" he said, tossing it on the ground.

'that's what you get for reading sh*t'  
i also picked up a book.  
it appeared to be a book about a young boy becoming a singer  
i went through the book and read the songs  
my face went pale, my heart stopped beating for a sec  
this...this was...  
IT WAS ABOUT FREAKING JB  
ARGH  
held the book at the flame of my lantern  
it burned  
i threw it at the window and the window broke

Notor ran to window and looked outside. "Darn it," he said. "Too far to jump down."

i also looked outside  
it was snowing  
the cold wind was now blowing through the window  
'come on, let`s keep searching

Okay. Notor then saw door at the end of the studies. "What's this" he asked. When he opened it, a fake skeleton fell out, making Notor jump.

'WHAT THE... ow phew, it's just a fake skeleton...  
probably for anatomy studies... or something like that'  
we kept searching  
and what i found was startling  
'd-d-dude... this is a REAL skeleton...  
there's dried blood and flies around it...'

"Nah, that's probably just another trick" said Notor. But when he touched the skull, he recoiled. "Not a trick..."

'let's...get a move on...  
that skeleton unnerves me...'  
we moved to the next chamber which appeared to be a small study room  
there were a few bookcases, not that mnay, with a few books in it  
there was also a table with a chair behind it  
i looked on the table and saw a note  
a rather long note  
'hey Notor, look at this'  
he walked up to me and i gave him the note

"Gone to lunch, be back soon." read Notor. "Who can possibly live here?" he asked, putting the note down.

' wait, notor. there's something written on the back.'  
notor turned the paper around to find a blank page  
'there's nothing on it'  
i grinned  
'that's what they want you to think.  
here, hold it close to the fire but don't burn it  
slowly letters got revealed and they changed into words  
something horrible was written on it

"Blood that spills, death that roars. All these ungratefuls to the moors." read Notor. "Weird poem"

'very weird. let's keep it...'  
i walked to the bookcase that was there and noticed a weird book  
i grabbed the book and a click could be heard  
'what was that?'  
on the opposite side of me, a way opened  
there was a stair leading down

Notor put on an overly excited smile on. "Secret staircase! let's run down it!"

'you sure about that?  
it looks scary and dark  
okay, i do have the lantern but still  
i have the feeling that something's lurking down there'

"Well, we can stay here and stay scared or face our fears and find a way out. I vote for the latter.

'okay, you got a point. let's just hope that i won't find my deepest fear there...  
and no, i'm not going to tell you.'  
i handed the lantern to notor so he could go first  
i followed soon after, not wanting to be left in the dark

Notor held up the lantern to his face and made a funny face. "BOO!" he joked.

'WAAAAH! NOTOR! why did you have to do that...'  
she said with a teary face from getting scared to death

"Sorry. I was just trying to-" Notor was cut off by a series of growls below. "That wasn't me..." he whispered.

'shit... should we head back up?' M whispered  
she heard the growling too  
it let out another growl but it appeared to be further away  
good. that meant that it hadn't noticed us yet. yet

"Don't worry! Notor is here to save you!" and with that, Notor slowly descended the stairs.

'Notor, I`m scared...'  
i heard another moan.  
i was shivering all over and my whole body screamed at me that i had to turn around  
but i didn`t  
i didn`t want to lose notor  
never again

"Don't worry, it's probably just a bat or something." Notor finally got to the basement and what he saw was weird, scary, and gross at the same time. "Is that a... Dog?"

whatever it was, it didn`t look healthy  
it was at least the size of a wolf with greenish fur.  
i could`ve counted his ribs that`s how skinny it was  
`notor... are you sure that i`ts a dog?`  
its nails had overgrown and had turned in claws.  
but that wa`sn`t the most creepy thing  
apart from the red glowing eyes and its horrible teeth, it also had something protruding (sticking) from its back  
it seemed like bones but i wasn`t sure what it was

"of course it's a dog!" Notor ran over the thing and hugged it around its neck. "I'm going to call you Vanilla! Who's a good boy?" surprisingly, the dog was calm.

M slowly came forward and stretched her hand  
my hand slowly moved down while i closed my eyes  
when my hand came down, i felt a soft fur under my hands  
the dog wasn't as bad as i thought  
i looked the dog in its eyes and smiled  
'yes, vanilla is good name. it's a good thing that its a female.'

"What? No it's-" after a brief moment, Notor said. "It's a girl." He stood back up and saw something on a desk. It was shiny and had wood on it. A gun. I picked it up tenderly, slowly looking at it. After more examination it seemed to have bullets already. "It's a revolver." Notor claimed. After a few seconds, he put it in his pocket.

M sighed. i hated guns  
they are noisy and cause death.  
the desk that stood here underground was quite randomly placed.  
why would anyone have a dinner party here?  
'how's the lantern doing?'  
shortly after i asked this i glanced around towards Notor  
for i second, i could've sworn that i saw a twisted smile on his face  
THAT smile. i shook my head and told myself that i just imagined it.

Ah, a gun. You always get a smile when you hold a gun. Imagine all the possibilities... "Lantern's fine. It will go out soon though. Where to next?" I ask, petting Vanilla.

'well, there are three doors...  
let's take the one with the least damage.'  
one door was just a half door  
the other door had strange scratch marks everywhere  
the last door, which was to the right, just had on scratch on it.  
'let's take that door.'

"Well, there's is the possibility that Vanilla made those scratches and she didn't scratch the last one because something scary is behind it." Notor said slowly, thinking to himself. Man, how big is this place?

'notor, i'm too scared to go in there...  
you go first...please'  
the scratch marks that were on the second door could've been from vanilla  
but that didn't explain the half broken door

"ok" Notor walked to the door and opened it. He then said"its ok Mallie."

'okay, thanks... for checking... i'm right behind you...'  
i wanted to cry, but i wouldn't allow myself to do that  
i had to be strong.  
i had to overcome these fears, these fears of mine  
'let's go...'

Notor swung around the lantern to see the walls. There seemed to be bookshelves spanning to infinity. He then caught eye of Mallie on the verge of tears. "You know," Notor began. "If you want to, we can stop for a while."

'n-no, we should continue...  
even though a stop or break doesn't sound so bad...'  
i stopped walking as notor did.  
maybe it was a better idea...

"Are you sure Mallie?" asked Notor. She was nervously petting Vanilla. "We can only just stop for a moment." The lantern was on its last flame so Notor tossed another match in there.

'well, i guess we could rest for a couple of minutes...  
maybe we should gather some of the wood and make a campfire from it.  
we won't have to use up all of the fuel in the lantern then.'  
vanilla was such a nice dog  
but i kept wondering what happened to the poor creature

Notor walked back to the room where they found Vanilla and went to the bookshelf. With a big tug, it fell to the ground, the old wood breaking. He picked up the wood and went back to Mallie. He set it down next to Mallie and set it alight with a match. The fire glowed with a warm feeling. Notor then pulled out a wrapped up present. "Hey Mallie," he started. "I was going to give this to you on Christmas but, well, you know." Notor handed the present to Mallie.

'thanks... i also had a present for you but...  
i somehow lost it...'  
there was a sad look in my eyes but i quickly perked up  
i opened the present and was very happy with it

Inside was a golden pocket watch. It had Mallie's initials enscribed on the back. Even though it didn't work, it seemed brand new. "It's okay." Notor said. Notor leaned against the wall, scratching behind Vanilla's ears.

'i had something so cool. remember how we only got contact via meeting each other at the hotel?  
well, i bought you a brand new phone, witha prepaid account  
and i was going to pay for that but now that it's lost... well, it wasn't bad having it the old way.  
you know, i'm glad that i met you.  
if i hadn't met you then i would probably be in this mess alone.  
i would go insane. it's already driving me nuts  
i was never able to handle horror well.  
after seeing the movie, i sometimes started to see ghosts.  
notor, could i have a hug please?'

Notor smiled. "sure." Notor walked to Mallie and gave her a hug. "i'm glad i met you too." said Notor.

it felt like i couldn't let go of him  
actually, more like wouldn't let go  
i had always felt different around him  
i never talked to other boys  
they were noisy and nosy and irritating  
but notor was different.  
maybe that was why he was always sitting alone at the doorstep of the hotel  
after a very long time, we finally let go of each other

Notor swallowed. He knew he was blushing, so he said, "do you want to know how my parens died?"

I stopped walking. his parents  
they died when he was still very young  
the orphanage did take him in  
though he always escaped from them  
he would come to the hotel and sit on the front step.  
he did go to school sometimes, so he wasn't completely unaware of what was going on in the world. 'are you sure about it?'  
i was very curious but i didn't want him to push himself to this

"Yeah, I'm sure. My dad was a cop so it seems obvious how he died right? Wrong. He died of poisoning. He was found dead at Red's Diner. My mom died by the electric chair, being falsely accused." The words spilled out before Notor could think. He looked over at Mallie to see what she thought.

there was a shocked expression on my face.  
why would anyone want his dad dead? and his mom... what a terrible fate...  
'i'm...so...sorry...' i managed to mumble  
a tear fell from my eye  
i quickly wiped away the tear. he lost both his parents  
i only lost my younger brother when he was 11  
i couldn't hold the second tear back  
it slowly made its way down my cheeck  
i looked notor directly in his eyes  
those beautiful eyes. i had a sudden urge to kiss him

Notor noticed Mallie tearing up. "It's alright. I'm over it." Then, there was a shuffling noise behind them. It wasn't Vanilla. Notor whipped around and pulled out a gun, looking for the intruder.

it was gone as quickly as it came and we did not see it clearly  
'n-n-notor...w-what w-was t-that?'  
i was shivering again. Sh*t  
i hated to shiver but i was scared.  
besides, the cold air from the tunnel didn't really help either  
i just hoped that it wouldn't be anything too scary  
maybe it was just a bat or...or..or a stray animal

Notor loaded the gun and it clicked as all the bullets were loaded. He took a few steps forward to the shadows and yelled out, "Whos there? Come out now or I WILL shoot." After a while, no one stepped out and Notor was abut to shoot the gun, but then someone stepped out. It was a man with black hair and equally pitch black eyes. His skin was pale white and he was wearing all black clothing. He had no weaponry except for a switchblade in his hand. After a moment of silence, Notor asked, "Who are you?"

the man smiled. it was one of those creepy smiles. i stood up ans tood behind notor. i just hped that the man wasn`t up to something... evil. another shiver crawled over my back. there was something about this guy. whether it be familiarness, even though i have never seen him in my life, or whether it was his creepyness and that smile.

"Hello." the man said. "I'm Henry." Notor raised an eyebrow. "What's with all the scars on your face?" he asked. Henry's smile faded. "Ever tried doing suicide in this place?" Notor was so surprised that he didn't say anything. After a while, Notor finally asked, "You're a zombie?"

that would explain the stence... but why would a zombie be so thoughtfull and say hi?  
i believe that zombies just growl and mumble something about brains.  
this man... how did this man get here? why did he kill himself... did he kill himself?  
so many questions... it started to give me a slight headache.

Henry looked over to Mallie. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Scared of a little zombie? In case you didn't know, you can't die in this place. No matter how much you try, you can't. Believe me, I tried." He straightened up and asked, "You want to see a demonstration?"

ow god... he was going to kill himself in front of us...  
'n-no thank you... i really appreciate it but i think i'll believe you on your word...'  
now i was just hoping that he wouldn't show it.  
i had to use some kind of diversion  
ha! idea!  
'how come that you can't die anyway?'

Henry fell for the diversion. "No idea. Magic? Advanced science? It's a guess for all of us." he glanced at Vanilla. "What happened to that dog?" he asked. "Her name is Vanilla and she's our pet." Notor answered. Henry just nodded. "So," Notor started "How did you get to be here?"

that was a good question. how DID we get here.  
we were walking together in the forest and then something hit us in the back of our head and then we were here...  
'i don't really know... we were just walking in the forest and before we knew it... we were here...'  
i wished that i knew more. it was already frightening enough

"I was just passing an alley when I got knocked out." Henry said. "I have no idea who got me." Notor thought for a minute. "Where did you wake up?" Henry answered, "At the doorstep of a house. I went in it cause it was raining hard." Notor nodded, deep in thought.

something was going on. in both cases, we were knocked out and found ourselfes at a strange house.  
in both cases, the weather was bad. we had a snowstrom.  
but who would do something like this? why would someone do something like this  
and the main question was: who did this?  
something was wrong, horribly wrong.

Something WAS going on. Notor then had an idea. "What if we're some kind of... test subjects?" Henry seemed disgusted. "You mean to tell me that all this," Henry gestured to all of the room. "Is just a test?! I killed myself!"

A test... it was possible. But what were they testing and what? And why us? There was even a chance that all of this wasn't even real. I shook my head. No, it must be real. 'We should find out whether that is the case or not. Let's keep going, we might find something'

**First of all, i know i can use that program but we aren't going to use it. second of all, i'm going to edit this later, to make it better. Critique is welcome. No, this sin't really following the real storyline of amnesia. Yes, i've seen some of the game. Well, M out!**


End file.
